


Fairy Tale in Hyrule

by L_Kitsune



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Someday, Technically all the Links will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Kitsune/pseuds/L_Kitsune
Summary: Small drabbles about Fairy Tale with our favorite heroes
Kudos: 53





	1. Smith

There was a little Smith, working day and night on his weapons. Day after day people from everywhere came to buy his weapons. From rich to poor, from kings to jokers, they all came into his shop. One time a wild child appeared in front of his doorsteps. 

„The child was cursed” it’s told from the old villagers. Nobody wanted to go near him. Still, as the little smith looked into his eyes, it was like looking into a mirror. He let him into his house, gave him tea to relax. Minutes felt like hours until the guest started to speak. “Everything I touch, breaks”, he said.

“I want to wield a weapon, but how?” The little smith thought but didn’t know how to help. 

“Come back tomorrow” was the only thing he could say. The Wild child nods, the eyes started to lose the hopeful shine. This was all the smith needed to want to help him. So he forged weapons after weapons, one more beautiful than the other. But still he wasn’t satisfied. Exhausted, he looked around and knew none of his creations could help the wild child. An idea started to form in his mind. Like a string it formed itself into a net and didn’t leave. 

The next day the wild child appeared again, this time doubt reflected in his eyes. With care the smith took his hands, as if he was the one who would break. He took him to his forge. Surprised the other looked around, there wasn’t even one weapon in the room. „The only weapon who won’t break-„ with determined the smith started to talk „is a weapon you forged yourself.“ They forged day and night. People from everywhere visited them and bought the unbreakable weapons.

  
  



	2. Moon

The moon was shining bright as the small boy went to the river. He let his feet in the cold water, took a deep breath as the storm in his head started to calm down. He hated the curious glances, the people gossiping behind his back. As if he couldn’t hear it, as if he wasn’t here. His gaze wandered up, the moon still shining and comforting the small boy in his own way. He sighed softly and leaned a bit back. You can’t change your life, you can’t change where you were born. You can just learn how to live with it.

„Are you sure?“

The small boy flinched together as from the darkness a boy appeared, a boy who looked exactly like him except the black hair and the red eyes. With a snicker the boy started to dance around him. His eyes never looked away from the other. 

„Who are you?“ asked the small boy scared.

„Me? I am the shadow your light cast.“

Confused, he couldn’t do anything else than watch.

„I am watching you like the moon. I know your fears and your wishes.“

„You don’t know me.“

„I do, you are a bird in a golden cage, so why don’t we let the bird free?“

Anger started to grow inside him, he screamed at the shadow, the small boy lets his frustration out on the other. The shadow waited patiently with the moon for the boy to calm down. The small boy turned red with anger and shame. He was ashamed of his reaction and still there was a part inside him that feels easier. As he wanted to apologize, someone shouted his name and the small boy became sad as realisation dawned on him, he has to go back. The shadow jet watched him and as the small boy went back, he said before he vanished: „I will be waiting until you are ready.“

It didn’t need long for the small boy to come back. His tears mingled with the water from the river. The moon tried to comfort the small boy, but not even that helped anymore. It was too much, everyday life gets worse for him.

„Poor bird“, whispered someone behind him.

The shadow was back. The small boy gathered himself together and started to speak:

„I want to be free, but I can’t.“

„Why?“, it was just a small question, but it made everything inside him to stop. Why? Why can’t he?

The shadow smiled with a softness in his eyes. Carefully he went to the small boy and knelt down. Gently he took his hands in his own, he looked the others in the eyes, the wind stopped with what he said next.

„The only one who can stop you is you.“

The small boy hugged the shadow and accepted his offer. With that they both vanished, the moon was their only witness, but he won’t tell anybody.

  
  



	3. Witch

„Do you want to know a secret?“, it was an innocent question, but how she leans forward, a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes, he realised she already knew the answer. He shivered, for excitement or angst? He didn’t know. As she waited for an answer, her hands stroke through her red hair, playing with a streak as blue orbs watched, whenever he looked her in the eyes, it takes his breath away. His mouth starts to feel dry, slowly he stick out his tongue, let it go through his lips. Her gaze becomes softer, her soft hands took one of his own and caresses it. As opposite to her hands, his were rough, the hands of someone who went to many adventures.

Their eyes meet again and he suddenly feels so warm, his heartbeat start to rise up.

_She is dangerous_, they all said.

_A witch who steals your life_, he knows it.

She is dangerous, but he didn’t care. For him she wasn’t a witch, she was an angel who fills the emptiness in his life, in his life.

His mouth opened to say his answer. A clear yes and then everything will end. He will go back to be a legend, to be a Hero with the mark of Courage.

„No“, he didn’t want to know the way out of it. He didn’t want to leave her behind. Shocked, she let go of his hand. Silent words start to come out, lost of words, an answer she wished to hear but never expected it to be. 

„Why?“, was the only thing she managed to say.

With a smile he leans forward, his forehead on hers. A smile appeared on his lips, a smile that is only meant for her to see.

„My heart doesn’t beat for me, it beats for you. Plays a melody of love and I want to sing it for you.“

Silent tears came out and she laughed with a happiness she didn’t know existed. Her mask breaks and shows him her true face. A lonely person who fell in love with a hero. Her hands stroke his cheeks and she said:

„Then let this dream never end.“

And they sealed the pact with a kiss.

  
  



End file.
